The present invention relates to work holding systems and, more particularly, to a work holding system that is designed for 4th and 5th axis machining centers that grips on only about 0.100 inch of material.
Most conventional 4th and 5th axis work holding systems require a pre-op machining operation, such as formation of dovetails, to prepare the work piece to fit into the work holding system. This can take a significant amount of time.
Many conventional 4th and 5th axis work holding systems require a significant amount of material to grip the material. This can result in wasted material due to the need for material for gripping purposes.
Finally, many conventional 4th and 5th axis work holding systems do not adjust for different sizes of materials, requiring further pre-op machining to make the material fit into a single-sized work holding system.
As can be seen, there is a need for an adjustable work holding system that overcomes many of the limitations of conventional work holding systems.